King Jaune Arthur Arc
by Phoenix News Writer
Summary: This story is about the legend of King Jaune "Arthur" Arc as he faces challenges, creates many friends and allies, and fight every evil that would threaten his kingdom. (Oneshot for now, will continue if I have enough time)


**Prologue**

One day, a child was walking through the forest. The boy was fidgeting, would look around as though he was unfamiliar with his surroundings, and he would quickly turn his head to the direction of every noise he hears. The shadows of the tall trees did well with hiding his features, but one thing is for certain, yes my dear reader you guessed it, the child is most definitely Jaune. Know how did Jaune got lost in this forest in the first place?

A family of 10 gathered onto a plain that leads straight to the entrance of the forest our dear boy got lost into. It was mostly cloudy but the sun would sometimes take a peek and send its yellow rays upon everything it could reach and touch. A perfect weather for a picnic, yes? Anyways, the mature blond woman with an average height, clearly the mother, spread the linen unto the grass with the help of a very tall and built blond man, the father. Once it's done, the eldest daughter of the eight children laid down the picnic basket and promptly sat on the sheet, she then began taking out the goodies from the basket while being assisted by the mother. The father whistled, gaining the attention of the remaining seven children at the back, he said "Since this might take a while, go on and play kids, just don't go into the forest."

That they did, the children had a joyful game of tag and slowly it escalated to the point that it would seem that death is a more preferable choice than becoming "it." In conclusion, they would run away from "it" like a bat out of hell which is how Jaune got into this predicament. One of his elder sister tried very hard to chase him, but the little boy was too fast, and maybe because of adrenaline and thrill, Jaune ran straight into the forest without noticing it. His elder sister's scream to stop fell into deaf ears as he kept running and running. The only boy of the eight children slowly realized as the shadows from the tall trees became more apparent, that he was lost in the forest.

His panic grew as he felt his heart bumping a bit harder not just from physical exertion, but also from the nervousness he feels, our dear boy felt a drop of sweat trickle down from his forehead, his palms were wet, and his legs were shaking. The little boy was almost on the verge of crying but stopped himself when he remembered what his father said, **"A real man never cries my son, only when it's necessary."** His dad was right, _'This is not the time to cry, I just have to find my way out of this,'_ Jaune thought as he rubbed the tears that were threatening to spill out from his eyes.

Of course it certainly wouldn't be an easy task, on top of the forest being dense, he had no sense of direction whatsoever. What's worse, Jaune couldn't see the sun, so it was a bit harder to figure out objects from a distance. So he trekked, and trekked through the forest, stopping for a few minutes to get some rest then get up and continue moving onwards. After about an hour of walking did he thought, _'Why does it feel like I'm just going around in circles?' _oh how right the poor boy was. A particular flower was residing on one side of a tree and every time he would walk away, after a few minutes Jaune kept seeing this flower still on that same spot as he circled back to the tree with the flower.

"Argh, this is hopeless!" The little boy shouted out in frustration, he kicked the ground with bits of soil scattering away from the force. Again, the boy was on the verge of crying, he was really about to cry but kept trying to stop himself because of what his father said to him. After that constant bout with himself did he felt a bit more tired than usual, so he sat down and took a little nap. Oh how cute little Jaune is when he's sleeping, but oh woe is he for a melodic voice of a woman resounded in his head saying _'Wake up oh sweet child,'_ the blonde boy awoke with a startle as he heard the voice in his head.

'_This way, come.' _The woman stated, and somehow Jaune felt like he knew where the voice wanted him to go. So he walked and walked as the melodious voice kept guiding and encouraging him with warm and sweet words. Our little protagonist could now see light coming out from the trees and started walking faster feeling motivated to finally get out of this forest. As he went, he was treated with the sight of a beautiful woman with blue hair, fair skin, and warm sky blue eyes wearing a simple white camisole dress near the edge of a lake. Not only that but he spotted a magnificent sword deeply embedded on a large stone, its handle a deep blue with the pommel being gold, its golden cross guard with a tiny red stone was curved upward, and the blade being pure white with a strip of gold on the center where glowing unknown characters engraved in it.

"Come closer my child" the woman said, smiling warmly. Jaune obeyed feeling safe with the presence of this lady. "What is your name?" She asked, "My name is Jaune Arc. What about you?" He replied with his puppy eyes on full effect. The lady couldn't stop herself from affectionately rubbing his head while giggling when she saw that. "Everyone calls me 'Lady of the Lake' but you could call me Evelyn." She says.

Jaune nods and said "Nice to meet you Evelyn." with a sweet smile on his face, "Nice to meet you too Jaune." She says showing him her own smile. With that out of the way, the boy looked toward the sword stealing his attention and asked "What is that?" As if prepared for that question, she quickly answered.

"It's a sword that was said to choose who would be the next king of Vale, only those worthy could pull the sword out of the stone and wield its glorious power. Its name is Caliburn." Jaune was awestruck as he never heard of something like this before, not one of the stories that he recalled from his mother or father says about a sword like this. Certainly not about a sword that would pick who is king of Vale, "That's so cool!" He said excitedly, Evelyn giggled at the sight and asked "Would you like to give it a try?" Jaune quickly replied with "Can I!" "Of course sweety. Go on now, try to pull it off."

The boy went nearer to the sword, he stretched out his hands and grasped the handle. From the start, he gathered all his strength to pull the blade out of the stone expecting resistance, but surprisingly it wasn't needed as if the blade was like a hot knife that somehow got stuck on butter. He squinted his eyes as the sword shone brightly when Jaune raised it up with his right hand, he suddenly felt sleepy as drowsiness invades his mind and made his eyes heavy, but before sleep completely overtakes he heard the lady saying "So you are the next king. I dub thee a second name, 'Arthur' representing courage and compassion may it serve you well. Sweet dreams oh king."

From this day onward would be the start of the journey of one Jaune Arthur Arc towards kinghood, he would overcome many obstacles, make many friends and allies, and fight every evil that would threaten his kingdom.


End file.
